Stranger
by Demoniac Spirit
Summary: in this world, we're strangers to each other, we don't know anyone, that includes ourselves. seto is a stranger to himself, is he? this is kinda like seto's POV, but not really... R&R, please, it's good... ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Seto Kaiba. or Yugioh..  
  
This is a short story base on Seto Kaiba, it's kind of like a POV, but I use 'he' instead of 'I'. This fan fiction is written under insanity and stress, but I think it's good, because it spends me a whole week to finish it!!! Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Stranger  
  
  
  
"In this world, we are strangers to each other. We don't know anybody, and that includes ourselves."  
  
He's a stranger to himself.  
  
He drowned in the darkness. It's quiet and dark. He can hear his own breath.  
  
Breathe,  
  
Breathe,  
  
Breathe.  
  
  
  
Breath is a symbol of a living creature, but nothing else. He's a living shell. He can breathe and breathe, but life has no meaning to him, no meaning. He knows he can only breathe since the day he loses his parents. Life, what is life? If you are not living in a way that you wanted, then, why bothers to continue breathe? Is there love in his life anymore? Mokuba? He smiled bitterly. Mokuba is the only reason that he lives on, but Mokuba is not the hope, he's not the love, he's not the dream. He is the duty. Remember the day Seto lost his dad after losing his mom. He was emptied. Emptied, his soul already died with his parents. What left, is a shell, a symbol of the duty of a big brother, a promise.  
  
He doesn't want to see Mokuba grows up like him. Like him, the stranger who doesn't know where home is.  
  
  
  
'Seto..'  
  
  
  
That innocent and weak voice. Seto suddenly remembers this familiar, similar and strange young voice.  
  
  
  
'Mom..dad..'  
  
  
  
It changes. Changes, he has been trained cruelly to be a CEO for this big company. A miracle, he's only 16 and already a wealthy CEO. But, does it matter? Does it? There are no hopes in his life, no dreams. So young, so strange. A better living life, but his soul, can never be bitter.  
  
'No.' He told himself. 'No. Mokuba can't grow up like me.'  
  
He has the duty. After all, Mokuba is his brother, the only relation he had left. The only promise he can use to comfort his dead soul. Sometimes, he wonders if he can keep the promise any longer, it's hard. Thinking about all the things that he had gone through, he has enough of the 'real world.' But, he can't. He has to live, for Mokuba. Seto smiled bitterly again. Live, live for a soul other than yours.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Mokuba..'  
  
  
  
He can't be weak. He has the responsibility to be strong. He had seen so many examples of the weaklings. His mom, so weak to handle the birth of Mokuba, died. His dad, too weak to handle the stress of losing his beloved wife, died in a car accident. His adopted father, trained him cruelly but at the end, can't face his insane result, lost his own company to his adopted son. Seto grinned. Weakling, he's nothing but a weakling.  
  
He can't be weak. Still remembers what happens when that Yugi kid beats him. Only a small match, but what he gets is the most dishonourable memory in his life.  
  
  
  
'Why me?'  
  
  
  
He already asks himself that question so many times in his life. But, it doesn't matter. His life is destined to be unfair, to be painful. He already forgets what 'pain' means. Everything doesn't matter. Nothing, nothing can hold him back from the strange way that his soul is walking on.  
  
  
  
Seto walks toward the window. The big windows of Kaiba Corp. it's the biggest and tallest building in the city.  
  
Outside the window, there're lights. Blue, red, yellow, green. so many colours. Cars run on the road. He can't hear the noises, but there are. Seto puts his face against the window, looking and breathing.  
  
'I can still breathe.' Seto frowns.  
  
"Who is that?" a sudden realize from the noticing of the glass. "That's me?" still not sure. Seto touches the glass, confusing. The original happy and innocent blue eyes were hiding behind a mist, a gray mist. Instead of the smiling face, his mouth already lost the shape of happy.  
  
"That's not me." Seto shakes his head and titters emotionlessly. That's not him. That's a man he never met before. He's a stranger.  
  
"I hate to admit it." Seto murmured to himself. "That is me, I think." He looks at the window, looks at his reflection. "Look," he wants to yell. "Look at me, look at me! What am I? Who am I? Why am I still standing here and breathing?"  
  
Seto laughed insanely.  
  
  
  
'Why am I still standing here and breathing?'  
  
  
  
Oh, that's a good question.  
  
'Mokuba. '  
  
Yeah, Mokuba. He has to remember that.  
  
  
  
'Mokuba..'  
  
  
  
Seto turns the light back on. He sits there, a meaningless smile appears under the shadow of his brown hair.  
  
Seto sighs; it's another working night. Over the insanity, starts working.  
  
We've found another stranger, a stranger whom is a stranger to himself. This is confusing, but-  
  
He is a stranger.  
  
........  
  
  
  
IANA: well, do you enjoy it? Tell you the truth, I don't enjoy writing it! I have to depress myself first to find the feeling, and then I have to spend time to study Seto this character! It's really hard to calm myself down since it was Halloween. sweets. that thing is dangerous. -_-U  
  
IANA: umm, this is it. It's a short story, without a plot, I think. umm, any suggestions, or things you want to say? Or things you want me to do? Well, tell me. ^_~ Umm, no, not that face, it's so. ^_^ this face is better. ^_^U 


End file.
